Forum:Idea Discussion: 25 November 2011
*DarkusMaster has joined the chat. *Airzel-of-haos has joined the chat. *4:12DarkusMasterOh yeah, I need to handle promotions. I'll do that real quick. *4:12Airzel-of-haosMP, I would just like to say I really missed you. You were one of the coolest users before I came in with my generation. *Bendo14 has joined the chat. *4:12Masquerade PhantomWhy thank you, Airzel. That means a lot. *4:13Airzel-of-haosHonestly, I don't understand why you left. *Same with a lot of guys from your Generation. *4:13DarkusMasterProbably life got in the way. *Lol, that sounded so awkward the way I said it. *Switch probably and life. *4:14Masquerade PhantomLol, DarkusMaster. To be honest, I left because I was disappointed in the Bakugan Wiki. *4:14DarkusMasterHow is it now compared to then? *4:14Masquerade PhantomI originated from the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy Wikis, which are both very strict and perfectionist sites. *4:14Airzel-of-haosAh. *4:14Masquerade PhantomThe Bakugan Wiki was and still is loaded with spelling and grammar mistakes, as well as speculation. *To the point where re-writing articles (like I tried to do with Spectra) became pointless. *4:15DarkusMasterYeah, that gets annoying. Some users just don't know their bloody grammar. *4:15Airzel-of-haosOr even how to inter-wiki link. *4:15DarkusMasterRight? *4:15Masquerade PhantomI tried making my own Bakugan Wiki where I could write things in a more professional manner, but it was just me for obvious reasons. So I eventually abandoned it. *4:16DarkusMasterGod, I remember when I had to make a blog reminding everyone not to external-link pages inside the Wiki. *4:16Airzel-of-haosI think almost every Admin to date has done one of those. *4:16DarkusMasterProbably. *4:16Airzel-of-haosBut we aren't here to go through a nostalgia moment, are we? *4:17Masquerade PhantomNope, time to discuss on-topic! *4:17DarkusMasterExactly. *4:17Airzel-of-haosAbsolutely. *4:17Masquerade PhantomSo then... *4:17DarkusMasterWhen Queenie gets on main chat, I'll tell her to come here so she can jump in. *4:17Airzel-of-haosQueenie and I will pretty much Add-lib for our argument at the end of the episode, so no worries on that. *4:18Masquerade PhantomAre we basically doing the same thing as YGOTAS? Not holding back on bad language/other "inappropriate" stuff to make fun of the series? *4:18DarkusMasterYup. *But not the same thing. Same, but not. *4:18Airzel-of-haosAbsolutely. *4:18Masquerade PhantomI guess what really confuses me is I'm not sure if we're doing parodies for each season, or a mixture of episodes. *Like one making fun of season 1, another season 3, and then another season 1. *4:18DarkusMasterHere's what I think. *4:18Airzel-of-haosbrb *4:18Masquerade PhantomPersonally, I'd prefer maybe 20 episodes or a bit less per season, going in order. *4:19DarkusMasterEpisodes that are totally irrelevant to the original series' plot will be cut. *4:19Bendo14Agreed. *4:19DarkusMasterThere are quite a few of those in Series 1 and a few in Series 2. *4:20Masquerade PhantomI just ask because one article says S1E01. But then (I believe it was Bendo if memory serves me correctly...) added a Mechtanium Surge-themed episode for the second one... *4:20DarkusMasterThat was me, and it's not the second episode. *S1E01 is Season 1 Episode 01. *S2E?? is Season 2, unknown episode. *I put that as a placeholder for "Dylan in the System". *An episode stemming off of "Interspace Armageddon". *4:21Masquerade PhantomThe point I'm trying to make is I think jumping from season to season in one episode or one "season" of the abridged series is a tad bit confusing. *4:21Airzel-of-haosmmhmm *4:21DarkusMasterOh no, one series will be done before the next starts. *4:21Masquerade PhantomAll right. *4:21DarkusMasterWe won't go from season 1 to season 3 then season 6 then to season 1 again, just as an example. *4:22Masquerade PhantomSo there'd be a New Vestroia Abridged, Gundalian Invaders Abridged, and Mechtanium Surge Abridged as well, in theory? *4:22Airzel-of-haosmmhmm *4:22DarkusMasterIn a way, yes, but not in that order. *4:22Masquerade PhantomAll right. *What order were you thinking, exactly *4:22Airzel-of-haosI just had a random idea. *4:23DarkusMasterI was thinking, for seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 for BA, we'd do, in this order: Season 1 Season 4 Arc 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Arc 2 *4:23Airzel-of-haosOk, Queenie and I are going to be fighting at the end of episodes, so why not introduce her at the beginning as though she were reading the episodes like a story book? *4:23DarkusMasterI split up Season 4 because they feel like two completely different seasons. *4:23Masquerade PhantomRight, I agree with that. *4:23Airzel-of-haosmmhmm *4:23Masquerade PhantomSo then... *4:23DarkusMasterI mix it up because it'd be hilarious for the plot. *4:23Airzel-of-haosLOLIKR *4:23Masquerade PhantomI started coming up with a few ideas for the opening. *4:24Airzel-of-haosMe flipping someone off? *4:24DarkusMasterFor example, in the last episode of BA S2, Drago evolves into Fusion with 1300 G./ *4:24Airzel-of-haosShade: ... wtf? *4:24Masquerade PhantomNothing that great in my opinion, but basically I was coming up with mini descriptions for each of the Brawlers. *4:24Airzel-of-haosmmhmm *"My name is Dan, and I am absolutely flawless." *4:25DarkusMaster'First episode of BA S3, he gets transformed into Neo with 400 G, and the Legendary Six are all giddy about it happily yelling "DOWNGRADE!!". *4:25Airzel-of-haosQueenie: LIAR! *4:25Masquerade PhantomFor instance, when Dan says "My name is Dan" in the actual show, it'd be something like "Dan: A guy who likes to let his balls do the brawling. They're not nearly as big as his ego." Balls referencing Bakugans' ball forms and also serving as a sexual inuendo. *Of course, we could vary the opening a bit. *4:25Airzel-of-haosLOLloveit *4:25DarkusMasterWe'll have fun with this. We'll be slamming Dan and Drago, bringing out Wontu's character, and giving Stoica his bi/tripolarness. *OH, THAT'S AWESOME. *4:26Airzel-of-haosI GOT DIBS ON INSANE STOICA! *o,o Idea. *4:26Masquerade PhantomThe fact that the opening is always the same in terms of dialogue and song is something always annoyed me. We could poke fun at that. *4:26DarkusMasterWe will. *4:26Bendo14>:D yes. *4:26DarkusMasterAnd, you know how there are random pauses in dialogue in the dub? *4:26Masquerade PhantomWontu: When a penguin and a rabbit love each other very much, that is their baby. *4:27Bendo14LOL *4:27Airzel-of-haosLAWLZ *4:27Bendo14heck yes. *4:27DarkusMasterWe could have some character make fun of that and annoy everyone. *4:27Masquerade Phantombrb *4:27Bendo14lol, I just had an idea, if this hasn't already been brought up. *4:27Airzel-of-haosSpeak. *(LOL, I just ate a yeast roll whole. **) *4:28Bendo14You know how other Abridged series have those parts at the end like dialogue here? *4:28Airzel-of-haosmmhmm *4:28Bendo14We should do that. *4:28DarkusMasterYES! *4:28Airzel-of-haoso,o *DIBS! *4:28Bendo14NO! *MY IDEA! *4:28Airzel-of-haosaw. *Beesh *Shade: lolwut? *4:29Bendo14You can help, but I got dibs on making most of them. *o,o *4:29DarkusMasterSo, like we take some random clips and put in random dialogue in them? *4:29Bendo14WILD EMOTICON APPEARED! *4:29Airzel-of-haosLOL *Totally. *4:29Bendo14@DM: I mean, text poking fun at the fails in episodes. *And the random clip/dialogue too. *4:29Airzel-of-haosShade: ... um ... *4:29DarkusMasterAlright. *4:29Bendo14Like, you know when Nurzak calls Sabator a Haos? *4:29Airzel-of-haosLOL *4:30Bendo14We could put something for that. >:D *4:30DarkusMasterYeah! *4:30Bendo14Oh, and in NV when Marucho says he wants Pyrus Bakugan. *4:30DarkusMasterWhen Spatterix and Stronk are called Sky Raiders. *4:30Bendo14I GOT DIBS ON THAT ONE! *4:30DarkusMasterOr is that Radizen? *4:30Bendo14Both. *4:30DarkusMasterAh. *4:30Bendo14They all got called Sky Raiders. *o,o *ANOTHER WILD EMOTCON! *4:31DarkusMasterYeah, I haven't shut them off yet. *4:31Bendo14And I have an awesome idea for Skytruss. *4:31DarkusMasterWhat? *4:31Bendo14You know how his Japanese name is Hop Fokker? *4:31Masquerade PhantomBack *4:31Airzel-of-haosO,O *LOL *4:31DarkusMastero-o *4:31Bendo14We could make fun of it and call him Hop F***er. >:D *4:31DarkusMasterXD *4:31Bendo14I SO GOT DIBS ON THAT ONE. >:D *4:31Airzel-of-haosXDXDXDXDXD *4:32Bendo14Skytruss is the new Pedobear. *(lolfaec) *4:32Masquerade PhantomFor BakuTech Bakugan, we should reference how they technically don't really exist in America, thus we just make fun of how they're inferior to the anime characters/Bakugan. *4:32Airzel-of-haosLOL *4:32Bendo14XD *4:32Masquerade PhantomWhat about my idea where Alice is considering becoming a transsexual, thus Masquerade? *4:33Airzel-of-haosXD *4:33DarkusMasterPhantom, we already have an idea for that. *Lady sound like a dude. Bendo's voicing her. *4:33Bendo14Dan: What? It's not like me and Drago are ripped off in any way! (insert pic of Flare Dragaon and his guardian here) Dan and Drago: O,O *4:33Airzel-of-haos(Shade Approves) moment. *4:34Masquerade PhantomThe guy who spent so much of the studio's money on hair gel that was too lazy to design him a face. *4:34DarkusMasterWe'll do that with Masquerade AND Gunz. *4:34Bendo14Dan: Well, it's not like they also have a Darkus rival who turns good like our enemy! (insert Destroy Munikis and his guardian here) Dan: WTF *4:34Masquerade PhantomAnd like I said to DarkusMaster in a message last night, we could reference that again in season 2 with Spectra. And Wiseman. *4:34Bendo14hmm... *4:35Masquerade PhantomNow what about Sellon? She should appear in her true form and Dan should be like "Wow, Drago, Sellon's invisible testicles dropped!" *4:35DarkusMasterXD *4:35Airzel-of-haosLOL *4:35Bendo14XD *4:35Airzel-of-haos(AOH Approves) moment *4:35DarkusMasterAwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww yeah. *4:35Bendo14>:D *4:35Masquerade PhantomHow else would she suddenly get a robotic man's voice? *4:35Bendo14LOL *4:35Masquerade PhantomI rest my case. *4:35Airzel-of-haoso,o *4:35DarkusMasterI honestly love the uncensored nature of Abridged series'. *4:35Bendo14hell yes. *4:35Masquerade PhantomYes. *4:35Bendo14SAME! *4:35Airzel-of-haosShe ate a computer chip. *4:36Bendo14o,o *YEAH *4:36DarkusMasterYEAH! *4:36Airzel-of-haosXD *4:36DarkusMasterSeconded! *4:36Bendo14Sellon: HELLO. I ATE A COMPUTER CHIP. Drago: ??? *4:36Airzel-of-haosAdventure Time reference, for those of you who don't know. *4:36Bendo14kk *4:36Masquerade PhantomMag Mel should have some sort of issue where they called him "six-eyes" back in elementary school. *4:36Bendo14LOL *4:36DarkusMasterXD *4:36Bendo14YES! *4:36DarkusMasterLOL *4:36Bendo14o,o I just thought of an idea. *4:37DarkusMasterI'm gonna get some omnomnoms. BRB. *4:37Masquerade Phantom*I just want to point out that when we finish this discussion, we should archive it each time to save our ideas for later seasons. *4:37Bendo14wait, nvm *4:37Airzel-of-haosCan someone photoshop it to make it look like he is sticking his middle finger up at anyone who calls him Six-eyes? *4:37Bendo14LOL *I would, but I haz no Photoshop. GMIP FTW! *4:37Masquerade PhantomA great deal of editing will be needed to make this effective. Just llook at YGOTAS. *4:37Airzel-of-haosOH! OH OH OH! *4:37Bendo14What?! *4:38Masquerade PhantomThey edit/insert things beyond repeating mouth movements to the extreme. *4:38Airzel-of-haosRemember that one ability that Razenoid had that made it look like he had lady parts? *4:38Bendo14o,o *OH NOES *4:38Airzel-of-haosI say we censor that for teh lulz. *4:38Bendo14YES. * YES. *I really don't know what the animators we're thinking, making THAT ability. XD *4:38Airzel-of-haosAnd then the brawlers are just like "o,o wtf?" *4:38Bendo14XD *4:38Airzel-of-haosDrago: IT'S A GIRL?! *4:38Masquerade PhantomWhat ability was that? *4:39Bendo14Kahlua Moot, I think. *4:39Airzel-of-haosDan: A menstrual one at that. *4:39Bendo14I'll get a pic. *4:39Airzel-of-haosLOL *4:39Masquerade PhantomWe seem to be coming up with all MS ideas. We should backtrack to season 1 *4:39DarkusMasterYeah. *Episode 1, most importantly *. *4:39Masquerade Phantombrb...dinner. I'll be back when I'm done, but I'll only be online until 7:00. *4:40Bendo14http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Razenoid_launch_Graua_Boot.jpg Here's the pic. *4:40Airzel-of-haosXD *4:40Masquerade PhantomXD Menstrual Razenoid FTW *4:40Bendo14good thing about season 1 is... *There's so many fails in it. >:D *4:40Masquerade PhantomWe should also consider "uncensoring" Ability Card names/adding an element of humor to them *But brb. *4:40Airzel-of-haosRazenoid: NEEDS MOAR TAMPOOOOOONS! (fires beam) *4:40Bendo14LOL *Drago: O,O? *4:41Airzel-of-haosDan: wtf? *Mag Mel: That;s mai bitch. *4:41DarkusMasterIn the meantime, Bendo, Airzel. Watch the first episode of Season 1 and we'll work out a story we can stem from it, and probably start writing tonight. *4:41Bendo14(le salute) *4:41Airzel-of-haos(le nazi salute) o,o (normal salute) *4:41Bendo14http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukaEdx2DZug&feature=player_embedded Here's the episode. *o,o I GOT AN IDEA! *This is for MS Arc 2, but it will be awesome. *There should be a line for whenever Betadron appears, it goes like this. Wiseman: GO DARKUS MUTANT BUTTERFLY HELIOS! *Betadron: WTF? *4:42Airzel-of-haosWRONG *4:43DarkusMasterYeah, Bendo, you're jumping straight to BA Season 5. *4:43Bendo14That's what I said. *-,- *I was just pointing it out. *4:43Airzel-of-haosWiseman: GO DARKUS MUTANT BUTTERFLY HELIOS AND STRIKEFLIER LOVE CHILD! *4:43DarkusMastero-o OH MY GOD, LOOK AT WHAT KELLY DID TO THE TABS ON BW! THEY LOOK AWESOME! *4:43Bendo14LOL Even better. *o,o *4:43Airzel-of-haoso,o *4:43Bendo14WHAT DID SHE DO?! *4:43DarkusMasterhttp://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Hawktor *Look. *4:44Bendo14O_O *OMFG *4:44Airzel-of-haosDEAR GOD I LOVE HER A LITTE MORE NOW! *and there it goes. *Shade: lolwut? *4:44Bendo14Anathema: Needs moar Spatterix *OOH! I haz an idea for episode 1 now. *4:45DarkusMasterLay it on us. *4:45Bendo14This'll take a while to type, hang in there. *4:46Airzel-of-haosIm sorry, but I can see a penis reference coming. *4:46Bendo14ORIGINAL: Shuji: The name's Shuji, and I'm the master of Subterra space! Dan: You've gotta be joking! I've never even heard of Subterra before! REVISED: Shuji: The name's Shuji, and I AM TEH MASTER OF SUBTERRA! Dan: OMG...lolwut? *4:47DarkusMasterI say we can keep the line that says "How am I supposed to battle something that doesn't exist?". *4:47Airzel-of-haosDESU DESU. BITCHES. *4:47Bendo14LOLWUT *4:48Airzel-of-haosThat is what we make the cute Bakugan say. *4:48DarkusMaster *4:48Bendo14FTW *4:48DarkusMasterGod, I need to turn that emoticon off. *4:48Bendo14XD *Needs moar Derp *4:48DarkusMasterOy, you guys are Admins now, you can go ahead if you want. *4:48Bendo14 *... *-_- *4:48Airzel-of-haoslolwut *WAIT! Remember when Dan ran up to his room and turned on his computer? *4:49DarkusMasterYeah. *4:49Bendo14yeah? *MauvePerception has joined the chat. *4:49MauvePerception GOTCHA. *4:49Bendo14... *4:49DarkusMasterMauve, not your business. GET. OUT. *MauvePerception was kickbanned. *4:50Bendo14LOL *4:50DarkusMasterHappeh Thankskicking. *MauvePerception has left the chat. *4:50Bendo14And a happy nue year. *4:51Airzel-of-haosMom: Dan, be sure to get your homework done. Dan: OK MOM, IM JUST GOING TO WATCH SOME POR ... I MEAN TALK TO MY FRIENDS ON OUR WEBSITE! Dad: OK, JUST DON'T GO BLIND! *4:51Bendo14 *LOL *4:51Airzel-of-haosMauve is a fag, nuff said. *4:51Bendo14yesh *Artemis, Striker, and Mauve. All fags. *GOD DANG IT *4:52DarkusMasterJust KB'd Sinister and Mauve on main for fighting. *4:52Bendo14:\ *lol, two KBs for Mauve in 3 minutes FLAT./ *4:52Airzel-of-haosI liek teh nue tab design. *4:52Bendo14(same) *4:53Airzel-of-haos(I came) *4:53Bendo14o,o IDEA *4:53Airzel-of-haos(I saw) *(I conquered) *? *4:54Bendo14Dan: (in battle with Shuji) BAKUGAN TRA- Random person: NOT INVENTED YET! Dan: um, BATTLE GEA- Random: NOT! Dan: ...BAKUNAN- Random: STILL NOT! Dan: ...fuck it. KILL HIM! *4:54Airzel-of-haosLOL *I say Queenie says it. *4:54Bendo14Hell yeah. *4:55Airzel-of-haosShe is awesome for dissing the main characters. *4:55Bendo14IKR *Shuji: (SOMEHOW uses a Trap) (trollfaec) Dan: SERIOUSLY?! *don't really want that in, but it would be funneh. *... *ugh, that's it. *4:56Airzel-of-haosQueenie: (whenever someone pulls a Deus ex Machina) SON OF A BITCH! You should have DIED. SO SAYS I, QUEENIE-BEATRI- Me: (interrupts) Queenie-Beatrice the infinite golden witch BLAH BLAH BLAH *4:56Bendo14LOL *4:56DarkusMasterRemind me again what a Dues ex Machina is? **. *4:56Bendo14Me: (interrupts the argument) UMINEKO?! THIS IS BAKUGAN MOTHER FUCKERS! *4:57Airzel-of-haosWhen a character somehow pulls a new character or item in to pull out a win. *4:57DarkusMasterAh. *4:57Bendo14We are going to own at this abridged series. >:D *4:57Airzel-of-haoslike Dan did with Dragonoid Destroyer. *4:57DarkusMasterLike a ton of Dan/Drago "should'vediedbutdidn'tbecauseSMisabunchofDanfanboys" moments. *4:58Bendo14SM are PYRUS Fanboys. *Not just Dan. *4:58DarkusMasterTrue. *4:58Bendo14o,o Idea. *4:58DarkusMasterI don't have a problem with Pyrus. I like it, but I hate when it's the center of F*CKING EVERYTHING. *4:58Bendo14For teh dialogue at the end of the episode. *4:59Airzel-of-haos? *4:59Bendo14We should have it correspond with AOH's idea of him watching porn. *4:59Airzel-of-haosLOL *4:59Bendo14failed to watch his porn. blahblahblah *4:59DarkusMasterYou want to know what I bet? *5:00Bendo14? *5:00DarkusMasterI bet that my parents are going to be watching this once it's up on YouTube. *5:00Bendo14>:D *5:00Airzel-of-haosLOL *5:00Bendo14I'm so showing the first episode to my best friend. *5:00DarkusMasterIf they see something like that in the video, I'll probably be banned from doing it. *5:00Bendo14He would like Bakugan more if it had cursing and blood in it. >:D *5:01DarkusMasterReally, I'll just say "I didn't write it, I just created it and helped out with jokes." *5:01Airzel-of-haoslol *5:01Bendo14XD *My parents could care less. *5:01Airzel-of-haosWell Imma gonna go. *5:01Bendo14kk *Airzel-of-haos has left the chat. *5:02DarkusMasterYou want to know what I think would be cool? If we made GI into an Abridged Movie. *Just a big one. *5:02Bendo14o,o yes. *5:03DarkusMasterAfter all, it IS the season with the most straightforward storyline. *And it's the shortest, so it also works for that. *5:03Bendo14mmhmm *5:03DarkusMasterThis'll be fun. *5:03Bendo14To be honest, GI was even worse than the original series. *IKR' *5:04Masquerade PhantomBack *5:04DarkusMasterGI was worse because Nelvana took out awesome stuffs. *5:04Bendo14mmhmm *5:04Masquerade PhantomSo what have I missed? *5:04DarkusMasterLike G Powers, Stoica being bipolar, and all that jazz. *We're just discussing. *5:04Bendo14Them removing the G Powers was the worst idea ever. *It's what makes NV the best still. *5:04DarkusMasterWe figured we could make GI into an Abridged Movie, or at least a movie series comprised of at least 2-3 parts so it's not too long. *5:05Masquerade PhantomI second that idea. *5:05DarkusMastero-o IDEA FOR THREE ARCS FOR AN ABRIDGED MOVIE! *5:05Bendo14>:D *5:05DarkusMasterArc 1: Gundalian Invaders: Interspace Arc 2: Gundalian Invaders: Neathia Arc 3: Gundalian Invaders: Gundalia *5:05Masquerade PhantomInteresting... *5:05Bendo14yesh. *I CALL VOICING CONTESTIR! *5:06DarkusMasterI GOT DHARAK! *5:06Bendo14o,o I WANT PHOSPHOS TOO! *5:06DarkusMasterPhantom, if you wanted, you could voice someone. *5:06Bendo14Multiple personalities FTW *5:06DarkusMasterBENDO, YOU SHOULD SO USE YOUR PHOS VOICE. *5:06Masquerade PhantomWhat if when Fabia first appears, Dan's like "OMG! You ate Chan Lee! Hang on, Chan! I'll get you out of there! Take that, ninja-eating bitch!" And then Fabia flips him. *5:06Bendo14@DM; YESH! I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING! *5:06DarkusMasterThat'll work, Masq. *Eh, I'll stick with calling you Phantom. *5:07Masquerade Phantom *5:07Bendo14My idea for Phosphos: His main voice is my Phos voice (as seen on YouTube) and his other heads interject at times, making him lose due to arguing with himself. *5:07DarkusMasterYEAH! *5:07Bendo14I am making a page for Phosphos so I don't forget. :3 *5:08DarkusMasterGood thinking. *5:08Masquerade PhantomWe should add all of our significant ideas to pages now so we don't forget them *5:08DarkusMasterAs a matter of fact, why don't we use the Forum to archive these discussions? *5:08Masquerade PhantomThat idea's even better. *Let us do that. *5:08DarkusMasterLike, I'll take the discussions once I'm the last person left, copy them, and paste into a forum thread. *5:09Masquerade PhantomAll righty. *5:10DarkusMasterWait, first let me check to see if BAW actually HAS a Forum. It should. *5:10Masquerade PhantomCould you not do the same thing in a blog post, DM? *5:10DarkusMasterYeah, but forums are more hidden. *5:10Bendo14Phosphos There. *5:11DarkusMasterI really only want Admins (the guys who are working on the production of the actual project (ie. writing, characterization, etc.)) to see it. *Okay good, BAW has a forum. *5:11Masquerade PhantomWho would you classify as these "admins," then? *5:11DarkusMasterThere are only five of us and only WILL be five of us: Me, you, Bendo, Airzel, and Queenie. *5:12Masquerade PhantomSounds fair to me. *5:12Bendo14Yep. *o,o I HAVE AN IDEA! *5:12DarkusMasterLay it on us. *5:12Masquerade PhantomSo allow me to amend my previous statement: I'll be online until 8:00-ish *5:12Bendo14I'll put it on the Phosphos page, brb *5:12Masquerade PhantomAll right *5:13DarkusMasterWhat time zone are you in, Phantom? Eastern? *5:13Masquerade PhantomYes. *5:13DarkusMasterOkay, so you'll be on for two more hours? *5:13Masquerade PhantomSo it's currently 6:12 pm right here. *Yes. *5:13DarkusMasterWe can probably start writing the script for the first episode now. *5:13Masquerade PhantomAll righty *5:13DarkusMasterOr within the next hour or so. *5:13Masquerade PhantomYeah *5:13DarkusMasterI still need to watch the episode again and get ideas. *5:14Masquerade PhantomLet's start easy and just do the opening *We know Dan's the guy who lets his balls do the brawling; they're signficantly smaller than his ego. *5:14Bendo14mmhmm *And an idea for Falconeer: We should of course do the Falcon Punch meme in line with him. *5:14Masquerade PhantomShun is emo. That should be all we say about him. *And yeah, I like your thinking, Bendo. *5:15DarkusMasterActually, Shun's the hyperactive one of the group in BA. *5:15Bendo14Yep. *5:15DarkusMastero-o SPEAKING OF, I STILL HAVE TO WATCH NINTENDO'S AUDITION FOR SHUN! *5:15Bendo14LOL *5:15DarkusMasterCrap, I'll do that now *. *5:15Bendo14I so want to do the BakuPod voice all of a sudden. :\ *5:15DarkusMasterDO IT. *5:16Bendo14AAAAAAW YEEEEEEEEA *5:16DarkusMasterI call Marucho if we don't get a good audition within the next 5 days. *5:16Masquerade PhantomWe should do a parody of the "magic conch" scene from Spongebob with Dan and the BakuPod *5:16DarkusMasterSure. *5:16Bendo14Don't know what the magic conch is, but ok. *(I don't watch ANY Spongebob, anyway) *5:17DarkusMasterHere, Bendo. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-IUE0idp7k *5:17Bendo14kk *And DM, I think we should call Phosphos as Phos in GI Abridged. *Since that's also his Japanese name. *5:17Masquerade PhantomActually, there's a scene in the actual episode where the Magic Conch has a robotic female voice like the BakuPod. It's sort of like a magic eight ball. *5:18Bendo14o,o Me gusta. *5:18DarkusMasterhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Wu4WYhWJOE Oh god, I'm fifteen seconds into Nintendo's audition, and I want him cast for the part. *5:18Bendo14LOL *5:19DarkusMasterI might have to lower the tone of his voice, but hyperactive Shun with a high voice will be good. *5:20Bendo14o,o the end was just fucked up. XD *5:20DarkusMasterForget it, I'm casting Nintendo as Shun. *5:20Bendo14WOOT! *5:21DarkusMasterAlright, now we just need a good one for Marucho... *5:21Bendo14hmm... *Definitely not me. :\ *5:21Masquerade PhantomThe premise of that episode of Spongebob is that Squidward, Spongebob, and Patrick get stranded in the jungle and the magic conch tells SB and Patrick to do "nothing." They follow its order and are blessed with food while Squidward struggles to survive. Squidward wants some of the food, and he gets into an arguement with the conch: Squidward - Should I have the spaghetti or the soup? Conch - Neither Squidward - Oh. Shall I have the turkey or the pizza? Conch: Neither. Squidward: Can I have anything to eat? Conch: No. Squid: Can I have something to it? Conch: No. Squid: Can I have something to eat? Conch: No. Squid: Can I have something to eat? Conch: No. Squid: Can't you say anything else but no? Conch: Try asking again. Squid: Can I have something to eat? Conch: No. So something like that between Dan and his BakuPod during an important battle may be funny. *5:21DarkusMasterI already called it in case no one gets in a good one. *5:21Bendo14YES! *I AM SO DOING THAT AS THE BAKUPOD! *5:21DarkusMasterYEAH! *5:22Masquerade PhantomBut going back to Shun's opening discussion, he is emo. Zachary Bennett always voices him with a nasally voice. Perhaps Shun always suffers from allergies/a cold? *5:22Bendo14oh, btw, since the BakuPod voice is the same through all series, (as the Gauntlet, Meter, etc.) I think I should do the other battle voices too. *5:22DarkusMasterShun's not emo. He's hyperactive. *In our series. *5:22Bendo14Yesh, I agree. *5:22Masquerade PhantomYes *And Marucho should be dumb if you're playing opposites. *5:23DarkusMasterMarucho IS dumb. He's clueless in this series. *5:23Bendo14LOLyeah *5:23DarkusMasterRuno's a stuck up b!tch. *Julie's the smart one. *5:23Bendo14No offense to Queenie, but she'll be perfect voicing Runo. XD *5:23DarkusMasterAlice sounds like a man. *5:23Bendo14GIRL SOUND LIEK A MAYN FTW! *5:24DarkusMasterDan is a total d!ck. *5:24Bendo14ooh, idea. *5:24DarkusMasterDrago is... I'm not even sure if I should go with "overreactive" anymore. *5:24Bendo14There's a scene in the first episode where a Gate Card only gives Dan 30 Gs. *We should have something like "FAIL!" in the background. *5:25DarkusMasterYEAH! *5:25Bendo14I CALL THAT! *RANDOM PERSON FTW! *5:25DarkusMasterFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE. *5:25Bendo14o,o even better... *wait, nvm *5:26Masquerade PhantomPart of what makes Abridged series so funny is the voices sound close to the actual ones. I'm sorry, but at least for Nintendo, I think he's too young to play Shun. *5:26DarkusMasterHe's fine. We can go all out with this. *5:26Masquerade PhantomMarucho maybe, but the characters that have gone through puberty at least should sound like it. *5:26Bendo14I'm going to start going through some YouTube poops and abridged series so I can get ideas for the random dialogue/clips. *5:27Masquerade PhantomI'll re-watch YGOTAS if I get the chance. *5:27Bendo14I already have a great idea for the first ep. *5:27DarkusMasterPhantom, we're fine with Nintendo playing Shun. I need Shun to be hyperactive, and a low voiced hyperactive guy doesn't sound good. It's better if Nintendo does it rather than say... me. *5:27Bendo14There's a scene where Saurus charges forward at one of Shuji's Bakugan. *Saurus: LEROOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEEEENKINS! Dan: Oh my god he just ran in. *5:28DarkusMasterLEEEEEEEEEEROYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY JEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNKINSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. *5:28Bendo14XD *I'm recording these in a Word document, so I can share with you guys later. *5:28DarkusMasterYour ideas? *5:28Bendo14Yesh. *5:28DarkusMasterI'm recording these in the forum. *5:28Masquerade Phantomhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kURDC7EGoD4 - Skip to 2:02. Dan's mom's boobs are backwards. Potential idea to poke fun at? Maybe... *5:29Bendo14For the random clips. *LOL *5:29DarkusMasterXD Yeah! *5:29Bendo14and MP, here's a better version of the episode: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukaEdx2DZug&feature=player_embedded *5:30Masquerade PhantomWe should probably change Dan's dad's pudding obsession to something more profane/different. *5:30Bendo14hmm... *I'm gonna watch episode 2 and get some ideas for the random end clip. brb *5:31DarkusMasterI wonder what we could change it to. *5:31Bendo14I know I wanna do WTF BOOM for one episode. *5:32Masquerade Phantombrb...gotta take a shower (TMI?) >_> *5:32DarkusMasterNo TMI. *5:33Bendo14o,o idea *god dang it, nvm *5:33DarkusMasterOkay, you know how Julie tries to kiss Dan through webcam? *5:33Bendo14yes? *5:33DarkusMasterLet's poke at that. *5:33Bendo14LOL *5:34DarkusMasterMarucho can taunt, and Runo can flip the f*ck out. *5:34Bendo14let me finish the 2nd episode so I can think. *Doom Dimension = Bakugan Hell, nuff said *5:35DarkusMasterOh yeah. *5:35Bendo14OMFG, Reaper is fast. *and now he's smaller than Drago's face. :\ *5:36DarkusMaster *5:36Bendo14IKR *hmm... *o,o IDEA *let me find a link to the song... *argh, where is it? *ok, the point where Drago lets loose that Ultimate Boost ability, we have this playing for the random clip:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84aIX8UPklI *5:39DarkusMasterJust saw the 30 G boost. *5:39Bendo14well? *ok *5:39DarkusMasterSounds good, Bendo. *5:39Bendo14kk *I'll put it in teh document. *Now for episode 3. *g2g, dinner *See ya. *5:42DarkusMasterBai. *Bendo14 has left the chat. *5:42DarkusMasterI'll go AFK for a while. Phantom, when you get back, just leave ideas for Episode 1 script in this window. I'll look at them when I get back. *5:50Masquerade PhantomBack *Anyways, I was thinking Shun's mother could be the equivalent of Darth Vader (she breathes like him because of that mask-thing she wears on her mouth, for example). That way, when Shun brawls her as a little girl, she can go "No, Shun. I am your mother!" and Shun can scream "That's not true! That's impossible!" Shun's mother's little girl form can say "Search your feelings. You know it to be true!" And then Shun can shout a big loud "Noooo!" *5:53DarkusMasterSure, but that's later in the series. *We need to come up with ideas for episode ONE. *Bendo14 has joined the chat. *5:55Bendo14Sorry 'bout that, forgot to rejoin when I didn't have to go to dinner. *Airzel-of-haos has joined the chat. *5:56Airzel-of-haosVagina boob. *5:56DarkusMasterLOLAirzel. *5:56Airzel-of-haosYeah, you remember the story. *5:56Bendo14WOOHOO! I got ideas for random clips of the first three episodes. :3 *I'll post them on here in just a sec... *1: Saurus charges at an opponent – Leroy Jenkins 2: Drago uses Ultimate Boost – End of all Hope, Nightwish 3: Drago headbutts Aquos Siege - HEADSHOT *There. *You guys liek? *5:58DarkusMasterSi. *5:58Airzel-of-haosvery much so. *5:58Bendo14I'm going through episode 4 now. *5:59DarkusMasterSo guys. Script ideas for Episode 1. We need to work on that a little bit. *5:59Bendo14k *6:00Airzel-of-haoso,o *6:00Bendo14sorry guys, now I REALLY haz to go *6:00Airzel-of-haosWhen Dan turns on his computer, we have him say Vagina Boob. *6:01DarkusMasterK. Come back later, Bendo. *6:01Bendo14I'll be back in 10-20 minutes. BRB *6:01Airzel-of-haosReference to the porn. *6:02DarkusMasterEh. Maybe. Maybe not. Probably not. *6:02Airzel-of-haosaw. *DEPRESSION. *6:03DarkusMasterOH! In episode 1, when Dan says "I need to lay off the sodas.", we could have him say something else. *6:03Airzel-of-haosO,o *LOL *6:05DarkusMasterAFK. *6:05Airzel-of-haosaw. *6:05DarkusMasterKeep laying down script ideas. *Airzel-of-haos has left the chat. *Bendo14 has left the chat. *6:21Masquerade PhantomI'm gonna go. I'll keep you posted if I think of anything, DM. *Masquerade Phantom has left the chat. *6:41DarkusMasterAlright, I guess that's the record for today.